Diamonds
by Kudakechire KuroTetsu
Summary: Putih yang selalu ia cintai—yang selalu ia utamakan. Namun kini ada noda merah diatas putih itu. Sesuatu yang dulu putih—sangat putih kini bernodakan merah. Merah pekat. Sesuatu yang dulu putih cemrlang bagaikan berlian—kini sudah tidak secemerlang dulu lagi. Karena ada merah yang mengotori putih yang selalu ia dambakan. Diamonds/Psychedelic 01 DLDR


Psychedelic 01 hanya bisa terdiam menatap apa yang ada di depannya.

Putih yang selalu ia cintai—yang selalu ia utamakan.

Namun kini ada noda merah diatas putih itu.

Sesuatu yang dulu putih—sangat putih kini bernodakan merah.

Merah pekat.

Sesuatu yang dulu putih cemrlang bagaikan berlian—kini sudah tidak secemerlang dulu lagi.

Karena ada merah yang mengotori putih yang selalu ia dambakan.

Diamonds

 **Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo**

Diamonds © Kuroko Tetsuragi|| Gilbert Orihara'izaya Beilschmidt'do-s

 **Rate: T**

Genre: Angst/Tragedy.

 **Pair: Diamonds/Psychedelic 01**

Senin, 4 Mei 2015

Ikebukuro.

Hujan jatuh membasahi langit Ikebukuro, orang-orang berkumpul pada sebuah zebra cross di sekitar sana. Merah menyeruak keluar dari gerombolan manusia yang berdiri di sana, hanyut terbawa hujan—banyak orang yang penasaran keluar melihat apa yang terjadi.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba putih terkapar penuh darah sementara beberapa meter di sana ada seorang pemuda dengan mata magentha yang duduk terpaku di sana—tubuhnya yang bergetar menatapi merah yang menghiasi putih yang ada di depannya.

"Dia...monds?"

Pemuda bercoat putih dengan bulu pink dan earphone putih pink itu hanya bisa terdiam—tangan dan kakinya terlalu berat untuk di gerakkan—ia hanya bisa melihat merah itu keluar dari sosok Diamonds.

"Psy...che..."

Tangan berbalut pakaian putih itu mengarah kearahnya—membuat kakinya bergerak mendekat lalu memegang tangannya.

Hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu—cengeng... itu tidak melambangan dia cengeng.

Semua orangpun pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika mendapati orang yang berharga bagimu meregang nyawa.

Tepat dihadapanmu.

Di sekeliling oranng-orang yang hanya terdiam tanpa ada satupun yang berniat menghubungi rumah sakit.

Di saat kau ingin menghubungi rumah sakit namun handponemu mati—dan handphone temanmu hancur bersama tubuhnya—dan kau tidak memiliki keberanian untuk meminjam sebuah telepon milik orang yang ada disana.

Putih... yang kini ternodai oleh merah.

"Psy...che.."

"Diamonds ini salahku... karenaku kau jadi seperti ini." Pemuda yang ada di depannya ini tersenyum sambil menaikan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Kau... jangan menyalahkan... dirimu sendiri.. ughh..."

"Hiks... tapi..."

"Lagipula... jika aku membiarkanmu... tertabrak... nya..wa..ku yang akan terancam... ahahaha... kau tau... kalau sampai Saku...raya atau... Tsugaru mengeta...huiku membiarkan...mu terluka..."

"Kau jangan banyak bicara Diamonds! Lukanya... lukanya..." tangisan Psychedelic 01 malah semakin menjadi-jadi.. meskipun Diamonds sudah berusaha untuk sedikit ngelawak—usahanya sia-sia.

Darah semakin banyak keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu—sebagian mengotori coat putih milik Psychedelic 01

Orang akan mati setelah kehilangan 2,5 liter darah.

Namun jika lukanya separah ini... 2,5 liter hanyalah bualan—dia dapat mati kapan saja.

"Dan... juga... kau jangan menangis..." tangan yang penuh darah itu menyentuh pipi Psychedelic—menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari manik magentha pemuda tersebut, meninggalkan jejak darah di pipi kanannya.

Namun bukannya berhenti... airmata itu malah mengalir semakin deras.

"Kau... benar... benar..." mata Psychedelic 01 membulat ketika merasakan tangan yang menyentuh pipinya mulai kehilangan kekuatannya.

"Tidak! Kau... kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" seru pemuda bermata Magentha itu sambil menggengam tangan Diamonds erat.

Sosok yang putih itu kini ternodai oleh merahnya darah.

Warna merah semakin banyak keluar—menutupi putih yang selama ini bersinar dengan indah layaknya permata.

"Kal...au... saj..a ak...u bisa..."

"Kau pasti bisa! Kau harus!"

"Ta...pi... kau... tida...k bisa me...lawa...n takdi...r" Suara itu terdengar serak—sementara tangisan Psychedelic 01 semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak percaya takdir! Atau apapun itu!" Diamonds tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum lemah—lalu menatap Psychedelic 01 dengan tatapan sayu.. ia telah kehilangan banyak darah—kematian bisa datang kapan saja.

"Kau... jang..an begitu..."

"Kau yang jangan begitu! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!"

"Ahahaha..." hanya tawa lepas yang dikeluarkan oleh Diamonds.

"Tapi... aku... ha...nyala..h seo...rang manu..sia... ak...u bu...kanlah mak...hluk abadi seperti... Dullahan... ataupun... makhluk mitos lainnya..."

Psychedelic 01 tahu itu.

Tentu... tentu Psychedelic 01 tahu itu—namun entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Mak...a da...ri itu Psy...che... jan...gan... lupa...kan aku... ya?" Mata obsidian itu tertutup sempurna—tangan yang ada di gengaman Psychedelic 01 kehilangan kekuatannya seutuhnya.

Tubuh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya mulai mendingin.

"Dia..monds?"

Putih yang selalu ia cintai kini terbalut oleh merahnya darah.

Tidak ada permata putih yang selalu ia lihat dengan mata berbinar.

Merah sudah menutupi putih itu seutuhnya.

Tidak ada lagi putih...

Yang ada hanya merah diatas putih.

Tidak ada lagi sosok ceria Diamonds yang selalu datang membawa sekotak berlian—entah asli atau bukan Psychedelic tidak tahu dan tidak mau tau.

Tidak ada lagi Diamonds yang selalu menemaninya ketika adik-adiknya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tidak ada lagi Diamonds yang menemaninya ketika Heiwajima bersaudara sibuk dengan urusannya.

Tidak lagi...

Tidak adalagi sosok putih yang ia cintai itu...

Semua ternodai oleh merah di hari itu.

END

Apa ini?! GAGAAAALLLLL AKHHHHHHH! SAMPAH SAMPAH! FAILED! FAILED! SUMPAH INI FAILED MINTA AMPUN!

APA-APAAN DIAMONDSNYA OOCCCCCCCCC! PSYCHEDELICNYA JUGA... GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ABAIKAN SAJA INI #CAPS_JEBOL.

Akhirnya Caps ane bener juga.

Hah... ini bisa dibilang FF Debute saya ya di Fandom Durarara!

Baru dateng udah bikin Angst/Tragedy... ahahaha maaf kalau Diamonds ama Psychedelicnya OOC, maaf kalau FF ini kaya Sineteron saya tau kok T^T ff ini emang kaya Sinetron T^T.

Ahahaha segini aja ya~ sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
